


Today’s special: torture

by NYWCgirl



Series: Whumptober 2020 [31]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Psychological Torture, Rescue Missions, Torture, white torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Mac wakes up after being taken… it is not what he expected and he knows it isn´t going to be fun.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946980
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23
Collections: Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 11, Whumptober 2020





	Today’s special: torture

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was written for whumptober prompt nr. 31 and fills the ‘torture’ square on my H/C Bingo card.

When Mac wakes he is laying in a white space. The light is so bright, it hurts his eyes, so he closes them again. His head hurts and now that he thinks about it, he remembers getting wacked over the head with something. Great, he probably has a concussion. Since nobody seems to have noticed his waking up, he thinks it is best to get some more rest. They will probably start questioning him soon enough.

The next time he wakes he pries his eyes open against the insult of light and notices he is wearing white clothes as well. This is not good. He scans the space, and notices a white door with a slot. There is a white paper plate with two white slices of bread. The crusts have been removed so there is only the white bread. There is also a white paper cup filled with water. Not good, not good at all.

Mac knows what white torture will do to a person. He calls out and the sound of his voice is absorbed by the material on the walls, a soundproof prison. It is a type of torture designed to deprive the prisoner of all the senses and as stated in the name, everything should be white. As he can see his toilet is completely white. They will only feed him white foods. He holds out his hand and there are no shadows. The lightning is designed so that it does not cast any shadows. He sighs, this is going to be a tough one. He quickly eats the bread and downs the water, he will need every calorie he can get to keep his mind strong.

* * *

Mac has no idea how long he is in the room, when the slot opens and a white paper plate with white rice is pushed in, again with water. He quickly eats the rice. It is not enough to fulfill his hunger, but it is better than nothing. He starts doing exercises, since there is nothing to do, it is better to keep fit. But since the lights never go out, it is hard to tell whenever it is night. He tries to maintain some sort of sleep/wake cycle. To hide from the piercing light, he ties his white shirt around his head, so he can block it out to sleep. Hopefully they don´t take away his clothes, it is bad enough they stripped whim and re-dressed him while he was unconscious. But sleep is eluding him as he isn´t tired, having slept most of the day. He tries to keep his mind occupied by doing some math problems.

* * *

When the food is pushed in, this time tofu, his least favorite, he gets up and starts eating. He is not sure how long he has been here, there doesn´t seem to be a pattern in his meals, and it would make sense that if they want to torture him, they would not allow a pattern to form. He hasn´t heard anything in days, he tried talking to whoever brings his food, but no sound is made.

‘Are you seriously eating that?’ a well knows voice asks.

‘You are not here Jack, you are a hallucination.’

‘Says who?’

‘Says I’

‘Seriously Mac, how can you eat that?’

‘Well Jack, it is not like there is a pizza place here, is there?’

Jack seriously looks around, ‘no, you are right. But still.’

‘I need the calories, I don´t have enough as we speak so I need everything I can get.’

‘That makes sense.’

* * *

Mac is done, he needs to do something, he is getting crazy, he realizes he is slipping, Jack who appears now on a permanent basis. Everything is better than the whiteness, the ever present deafening whiteness. He really needs to do something, he realizes he is unraveling.

So he bangs his head against the toilet, it is the only hard surface in the place. He bangs and bangs until all of a sudden there is red, it starts with a few drops and Mac stills, staring at it in fascination. When he continues, a steady stream leaks from his head and he dips his hand in the liquid, smearing it over the floor and walls. The white suddenly not white anymore. He starts to giggle, he knows this is wrong so wrong, but he can´t help himself.

All of a sudden there is a hissing sound and Mac can´t help to manically laugh, now he has color and sound. The room starts to move around him and his vision starts to tunnel, before he loses consciousness.

* * *

When he wakes, the room is white again and Mac starts screaming. There is no evidence that he has been bleeding whatsoever. 

Next to the slot there is a plate with some white cauliflower and rice and a white marshmallow. A treat from his torturers. They are mocking him.

But for some reason, the concussion he probably has, keeps the hallucinations at bay, for now.

* * *

When Jack and the TAC team enter the building where they suspect Mac is being held, all is quiet, too quiet. This isn´t their first raid and until now they haven´t found Mac, not even a trace of the kid. Whoever took him, they are good.

They have to break down every door as they are all locked, and it is taking much longer than Jack is comfortable with. They have a bomb sniffing dog with them, just to make sure, so it is slow going.

When they reached the last door, one of the team members takes the battery ram and breeches the door. Piercing light streams from the room, Jack immediately enters, as this is the only room that has light.

‘Mac!’

Mac is laying on his side against one of the padded walls. His eyes are open but they appear to be unseeing. Jack can tells he is alive, because he can see his chest moving as he breathes, but there is no other movement.

‘I need medics, now!’ he says in his comes.

‘ _Jack talk to me.’_

‘I have Mac with me Matty, but it’s not good. It’s a white room.’

He can almost hear Matty hold her breath.

‘Mac, kid, can you look at me?’

He crouches down next to the kid, slowly extending his arm so he can touch Mac’s shoulder.

‘Please go away.’

‘Mac, I am here, OK, I’m not a hallucination. We are really here.’

‘Bert, can you bring in the sniffer dog please?’ Jack asks softly in his comms.

‘ _We will be right in_.’

When Bert enters with Lady, he asks if he can tell the dog to lay down next to Mac. Lady does as she is asked and seems to pick up on the strange atmosphere, because she whines, licking Mac. It seems to trigger something in Mac, because Jack can see movement.

‘Hey Mac, meet Lady, Lady Mac. See kid, I am not lying, we are really here.’

He puts Mac’s hand on Lady’s head, and the dog lays her head down, relaxing. Mac’s hand curls up in the fur.

‘Jack?’ he croaks.

‘Yeah kid, I’m here. You’re safe, we’ve got you.’

But what worries Jack is that Mac doesn´t move, he seems to grasp that he is no longer alone, but he makes no attempt to get up. Two paramedics enter the room with a gurney. They quickly takes Mac’s vitals, but as Jack expected, there is nothing wrong with Mac physically. Whoever did this had a much more hideous plan. They probably never touched Mac. He seemed to have injured himself at some point, but the wound is nicely sutured and healed.


End file.
